


Don't Worry There is a Show at 10:15 As Well

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bickering, During Canon, Fluff, Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post canon, Pre Canon, but no actual other characters, canon adjacent, death what death, mentions of characters, no one actually likes milk duds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: a 5 + 1 (well a 5 + 2) fic about several times that Merlin and Harry go to a movie together, with radically different tastes in movies. You can love someone for decades and still think they are crap at picking a movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will be short but i feel like breaking it into individual chapters instead of a one shot.

**1\. 1983**

"I'm busy, Galahad," Merlin said when he felt the man behind him. Galahad was the only one who ever came that close to him. The rest of the agents were unsure of the computer room, the mix of hot machines and cooling agents, the constant noise and hums of all the machines. He was aware of the jokes that he was a part of them. "Your mission isn't live for five more days."

"Excactly," Harry said and tried for a charming smile, one that worked in the field and in bars. "Plenty of time for us to go to a cinema. Maybe a drink after."

"I don't understand," Merlin paused in his work and quickly pulled up Harry's file. "Nothing in here suggests that that is a part of a mission." Merlin looked at him in horror. "Is this a code? Wait I don't remember any codes about going to a movie." Merlin began typing furiously and when nothing appeared he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a huge tome. "No results in the current databases. Old code, old code. What does it mean?" He flipped through the pages, reading a rate that was awe inspiring and a little terrifying for Harry to watch and the man kept muttering about finding the code. If he hadn't been worried it would cause the junior quartermaster to have an aneurysm he would have watched for a little longer.

Harry reached out to stop him from turning the page. "It isn't a code."

"But then why else would you be asking me to the cinema?" Merlin pushed up his glasses and looked at the agent. He seemed young, in comparison to the rest of the table. His hair just a little off the standard cut, his suit a little sharper. There was a reason he had already had so many honeypots. "Is someone trying to compromise you, agent?" Merlin looked around the room like he expected there to be a man with a gun around a computer station.

"There is no code, I am asking an earnest coworker who has an incredible voice and rather perfect fingers out to the cinema and maybe pizza after." Harry smiled at Merlin. He was so befuddled.

"Are you going to kill me at the cinema, because then I definitely get to pick the movie and you wait until the end credits."

"I'm happy to let you pick," Harry said, knowing that the tech minded man would pick Return of the Jedi. What else would a nerd pick if he thought he was being taken to his death. "I'll buy the tickets, even popcorn."

"I don't like popcorn," Merlin replied.

"Do you not have a soul?" Harry asked. "Who doesn't like the salty perfection that is popcorn?"

"People who have had as much dental work as I have? Four of my teeth are fake. You can buy me milk duds."

"But..." Harry shuddered. "Wouldn't they get stuck in there as well?"

"Chewy is better than kernals," Merlin said. "And remember you are killing me, I think picking my snack is insult to injury aye? I mean yes?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Chester dislikes it, it is easier to go along." Merlin's system beeped. "A mission needs me. I'll look up the times and send you co-ordinates. If this is a prank and you stand me up, or find some way to humiliate me, you will die on your next mission."

"Who would stand you up?" Harry asked softly. "I can kill them for you."

"The heroin they did, took care of that, a long time ago. Woo the punk scene."

Harry snorted a little and left. The next day he found a location and time in his locker and he went there that night.

Merlin was standing out front in a denim jacket and jeans. It was odd to see the man not in his jumper. Underneath was a t-shirt with a man in a country hat on it, he had no clue who it was. "Hello," Harry said and was about to add more and he realized that he didn't actually know the man's name. He faltered a bit. "Um, hello you. You look very well."

Merlin debated leaving the moment awkward and then laughed a little. "Rabbie," he said. "My name is Rabbie. Rab works as well."

"Harry," he offered in return, and winced, "though you knew that." This was awkward, but maybe because he wanted it to be real.

"Just be thankful your mother lost the fight, you were almost Ferdinand."

"How did you?"

"I'm training to be your quartermaster, I know you better than ye know yourself. You know yourself," he corrected.

"Chester isn't here, you don't have to correct yourself," Harry reassured. "And maybe one day, I'll know you that well."

"Remember killing me at the end of this?" Merlin smiled. "I was lucky a cinema was still playing this movie. Thought I missed my chance at it."

"Return of the Jedi has only been out two weeks, why would it not be out?" Harry asked.

"Why would I see that garbage?"

Harry stared at the man. "Because you are a nerd. Science? Technology? Light sabers?"

"They are not a feasible weapon," Merlin said.

"Don't you want to know how they get Han out of the carbonite?"

"Who out of the what?"

Harry looked up at the marquee. "What are we seeing then?"

"Flashdance," Merlin said. 

Harry had no response to that. He could only assume the man was making the joke he warned he would kill Harry for and that there would be a last minute switch. He bet the man had already bought Jedi tickets in his pocket. Harry bought the tickets to Flashdance and then his popcorn and Merlin's milk duds and they went to the theatre, which was empty and stayed empty as the lights darkened.

"Spectacular, we have the place to ourselves," Merlin said and ate his snack.

"Jedi starts in ten minutes, we'll get miserable seats. I think this is far enough for a joke don't you?" Harry said quietly even though there was no one to bother. He realized though looking at Merlin's face that there was no joke and the man had sincerely been looking forward to this movie and Harry was ruining the experience for him. "I'm sorry, Rabbie," he said and sat back on the old seat and watched the movie start.

He didn't hate every second but it was pretty close, and he could feel the happiness of the man sitting next to him. It made the experience almost worth it, even as he heard a  _pew pew_ from the room next to them. At the end of the movie Merlin had a large smile on his face. "Thank ye, Harry, you can kill me now."

"Very well," Harry agreed and stood up. He held out a hand and Merlin took it. They walked to a pizza place a few blocks away and Harry ordered a pizza loaded with almost every topping. "Cholesterol, it should kill you in a few decades," he said and smiled when Merlin let out a bark of a laugh. "Why not Jedi?" Harry was so curious about that.

"I cannot shut down the part of my brain that points out when the science or tech is wrong," Merlin explained. "And..."

"And?" Harry pressed.

"Our lives, everything at work, well the fate of the world sometimes rests on our shoulders. When I want to relax, I don't want more of that. I want small things, small problems and happy endings."

"Pretty sure Jedi will have a happy ending."

"With a body count in there. I count bodies enough on the job," Merlin said. "Also...some of the creature designs scare me. I know a bunch are Jim Henson creature shop and I bloody love muppets. But Yoda freaks me out."

In that moment Harry realized this wasn't about getting a leg over with a handsome coworker.

This was about falling in love. "If I promise no life or death, can I pick the next movie?" Harry asked.

"Aye," Merlin agreed. "You can pick the next one."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning one small homophobic slur

**2\. 1990**

 

"Harry, where the fuck are we?" Merlin asked. It was not their usual part of London unless someone was on a mission. There was broken glass on the road and so much neon in windows. And a few used condoms in the alley. "Harry...what the fuck?"

"This was the only theatre that was still playing the movie. I was on that bloody mission forever and I had really really really wanted to see this movie."

"It looks stupid."

"Your face looks stupid. This looks whimsical. I saw Labyrinth for you."

"That was 4 years ago and you appreciated Bowie's leggings as much as I did."

"You thought the best part of the movie was a tiny little blue thing that said hello."

"He said 'ello, but that's close enough." Merlin was grinning. "And again you were very fond of Bowie's bulge."

"Your's is better," Harry muttered a flush on his cheeks. "And still, it is my turn to pick and I want to see Edward bloody Scissorhands. It's the late show, you can take a nap." Harry walked up to the dismal looking box office. "Two for the 10:30."

The man behind the glass smirked at the two of them. "Look at the poofs, think you want the 10:45 not the 10:30."

Merlin snarled a little and Harry gave him a cold look. "I assure you the 10:30 is what we want."

"Okay, here you go then," the man gave them tickets and they went inside. 

They looked around the small lobby and there were no snacks. "Well that is odd," Harry said. "I know this is a second run cinema, in an unfortunate neighbourhood, but still, a little popcorn wouldn't be remiss. And when do they have so many napkins for no food?"

"Harry..." Merlin looked around and flashbacked to a dare with mates when he was 17. "What do the tickets say we are seeing?"

"Edward Scissorhands," Harry replied.

"Harry, don't just say it, look at the bloody tickets," Merlin was almost out of patience and he wanted to be home, in his boxers, and Harry's feet on his lap, reading a book.

Harry looked. "Oh dear."

"We are at a porn cinema aren't we?"

"It seems so. Really how did they make Edward Penishands so quickly? The movie has only been out a few months." 

Merlin stared at him and Harry seemed utterly sincere. "Harry, it takes like a week to make a quality skin flick, less if it is cheap fare."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you not?" Merlin countered and watched Harry fidget a little. "Harry have you never been to a blue cinema?"

"Have you?"

"Aye," Merlin replied, "As a teen."

"I'm sure that was illegal," Harry said. "They let you in?"

"Yes because this is the sort of place that cares about the letter of the law." Merlin moved closer. "Harry, you have watched porn." Harry was quiet and Merlin was right beside him. "Harry? Ye have watched porn haven't you?"

"Not beyond what was involved in NLP training," Harry sounded every inch the posh gentleman he was. Merlin's heart melted. His suave Harry was completely at a loss. 

"Come on darling, let's leave," Merlin said. 

"No," Harry replied. "That man out front was rude and he'll make a nasty comment if we walk by."

"Harry these sorts of places always have a back door." Harry was very quiet. "You want to watch it don't you?"

"Well, how would penis hands even work?" Harry asked. "This question would haunt me."

"Okay, here we go then, two men who regularly save the world, going into a room with other men, to watch Edward Penishands."

"There could be women in there too."

"Trust me Harry, the only women who have ever come in here -" Harry snickered. "Hahaha, they are either on the screen or have been paid to be here."

"Why would you pay a woman to see pornography with you?" Harry asked and then closed his eyes. "That was stupid."

"That was charming." Merlin took his hand and they went into the room and there were half a dozen men in there, no one sitting too close to each other. Merlin and Harry went to the left end and sat alone in a corner. "We can leave whenever you want, he said, sure Harry would hate this experience.

"Same for you," Harry replied.

"Excuse me?" Merlin said.

"Well...I'm trained to endure any hardship. I have been tortured. I can handle 70 minutes here."

"I can as well. I have had to endure watching my agents being tortured. I can watch anything on the screen and not flinch," Merlin replied affronted. "I can handle twice what you can."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" Harry replied. It was a condescending tone, the one that agents sometimes used with Merlin. Though Harry used it less than others.

"Whoever lasts the longest gets to top tonight," Merlin snapped.

"Done," Harry agreed. 

The lights in the cinema lowered and they stared at the screen. "Oh look, there are trailers for pornography so you can plan your next visit." Harry watched. "That does not look like what I was showed in training." He blinked. "Really not like what we were shown in training."

"Training porn is meant to be realistic, this is meant to show you everything." Merlin watched as their movie start. "Huh, this is one with actual production value."

"How can you tell."

"It has already shown more than one location."

"An exterior and interior shot doesn't really count and oh lord his hands really look like dicks." Harry blanched a little, but he wouldn't tell Merlin he was horrified.

"We can leave."

"Fuck you," Harry replied.

"No, I think it is I who will be doing the fucking tonight," Merlin said. "Wow, her breasts are huge. That is going to give her back problems later in life."

Someone in the cinema yelled at them to shut up.

They watched in silence as the first big sex scene started. Harry frowned. "What's that noise?" He looked around and then realized. "Oh are people masturbating?"

"Of course they are Harry."

"But it is the first intercourse scene, there will be more wouldn't you want to build the anticipation up?"

"Maybe they'll edge themselves," Merlin replied. "Oh really, if you are going to put one of those penis hands in her arse, ye really should use more lube. Don't care how much preproduction work you did."

"Seriously, how do you know so much about the making of porn?" Harry asked.

"I did a skin flick once."

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted and every man in the cinema yelled at them. "What the fuck?" Harry whispered.

Merlin grinned at him. "Got you."

"You bastard," Harry punched him in the shoulder. "You utter wanker."

"Point of fact not wanking," Merlin said. "Doubt this will do much for me. You maybe, you like breasts. Should have gone to the 10:45."

Harry looked at the screen. "Really how is that comfortable? That angle must be misery for her." They watched in silence and then Harry made a face. "I am never coming on your face like that."

"Agreed," Merlin said. He reached out and held Harry's hand. "We can leave. It doesn't have to be a challenge."

"I paid for the bloody tickets we are staying to the end." 

Only they didn't because they were asked to leave the cinema for causing too much of a disruption. They stood outside and Harry was annoyed. "Did we get kicked out because we weren't wanking?"

"Basically," Merlin said. "That has to be a first. Kicked out of a porn cinema for not responding to the porn."

"It was appalling."

"We could make our own?" Merlin suggested.

Harry laughed, figuring it was a joke, only Merlin wasn't laughing. "Excuse me?"

"Let's go back to yours and see what interesting things we can record on your glasses."

Harry flushed a little, nervous and intrigued. "We are far more attractive than those...actors."

"You certainly are."

"Shut up, you are bloody gorgeous and you know it."

They went to Harry's and it was a very interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. 1996**

"This was your idea, why am I the one reading the paper?" Harry asked and looked over the top at Merlin. "I am perfectly happy at home tonight."

"I'm not," Merlin replied. "Now read the listings again, and skip Mars Attacks, we are nae seeing Mars Attacks."

"Even I don't want to see that," Harry said. He paused. "Crap I should have parlayed giving that up if we could skip The English Patient."

"I am fine skipping that, no way can it live up to the book. They'll probably skip the corpse fucking."

"You will never comprehend how much I love you, but the fact that you view that as a negative, Ralph Fiennes not fucking Kristin Scott Thomas's corpse? That is a problem for me."

Merlin flushed a little, even after all these years at the casual way Harry discussed love. He still sometimes woke at his desk and wondered if it had all been a dream, or his heaven after Harry killed him at that first movie. He couldn't say the words with the ease that Harry did, but he said them in others ways, a million unspoken ways. And the way Harry smiled when Merlin brought him a martini, or gave him a new gadget for the field suggested the man knew. "It's an important moment of characterization."

"It's three lines in the book that everyone forgets that they read, because no one wants to think of corpse fucking with the grand love affair that has gone on." Harry looked at him in horror. "Oh god, are you planning to fuck my corpse to show how much you loved me? I feel this should have come up a long time ago."

"Ye don't believe in an afterlife, dead is dead, so what would you care?" Merlin asked.

Harry took a deep breath ready to rant and looked at his partner. "You have the worst sense of humour."

"I think of it as quite clever. And I promise not to fuck your corpse no matter how beautiful it is." Merlin closed his eyes. "So what are the movie options left?"

"Space Jam, Star Trek: First Contact, Jerry Maguire, and at the revival cinema they have Brigadoon, The Third Man, and Chinatown."

"Huh. Not Star Trek," Merlin said.

"I'm removing Space Jam," Harry said firmly. "You know how I feel about animation and people at the same time."

"You find Mary Poppins sexy," Merlin replied.

"That is in spite of the weird penguin animation," Harry huffed. "I am very good at ignoring them."

"No to the Third Man, Orson Welles freaks me out," Merlin said.

"Wait...why?"

"His eyes. Creepy," Merlin replied. "And I have never seen Chinatown, have you?"

Harry looked at him. "I have."

"And?"

Harry adored the performances in the movie and how it destroyed you by the end. "And I like being your partner and if I took you to it, you would leave me."

"Science or depressing?"

"Depressing," Harry said. "Brilliant, compelling performances. You would be in a funk for three weeks."

"And the whole point of this is relaxing me before candidate training, where I will be too busy to go to the cinema for months."

"Indeed. So Jerry Maguire versus Brigadoon is what we are down to." Harry's smile sharpened. "You know my pick."

"Ye know mine."

Harry pulled out a deck of cards. "Play for it?"

"I'll win. I'm not seeing fucking Brigadoon," Merlin said.

"And I'm not watching Tom Cruise stand on a box to look taller than the women he is standing beside." Harry began to shuffle and Merlin pulled out their crib board. "Do you want to cut the cards?" Harry asked.

"Of course I want to cut the fucking cards," Merlin said and they played. It was quiet and intense and took a long time. So long in fact that they missed the time to leave and make the show. 

"Well then," Merlin said. "We can still make...The English Patient and Mars Attacks are the options left."

"We do have a lovely selection of movies just in the entertainment system," Harry suggested. "No corpse fucking in a single one of them."

"It isn't in the movie - that's the problem with it." Merlin had read the plot and there were tons more problems than that with it in terms of fidelity to the book, but he liked annoying Harry. He thought about what they owned. "How about Muppets Take Manhattan?"

"How about Godzilla?" Harry countered. 

They stared at each other.

"This is why we tend to pick sex over watching a movie," Merlin said and held out his hand. "And we have much less during candidate training. I'm so bloody tired." He smiled. "Make me tired in a good way?" He kept his hand stretched out.

Harry took it.

Movies really were overrated.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. 2002**

 

Merlin was a little worried. Harry hadn't fought him about the movie pick at all. Just agreed without a single complaint or request to go see Spiderman. It wasn't Merlin's birthday, and he hadn't been worked to the bone recently. Harry hadn't been in medical and needing to make something up to Merlin. There were only a few conclusions as they stood in the concession line. "Are ye dying?"

Harry who had been lost in thought looked at him. "No?" He frowned. "Not that I know of. Why do you know something?"

"No, your last medical check was perfect for a man entering midlife."

"Excuse me?" Harry's voice and gaze were both glacial.

"Well, ye are in your forties now," Merlin smiled.

"So are you! And you are bald." Harry stuck out his tongue a little.

"I have better abs," Merlin said and just to be a shit lifted his shirt up. They both heard a whistle in line and Harry reached for a weapon and Merlin tossed a wink. "Next question. Are you ending our relationship?"

"I will if you keep showing skin in public," Harry muttered.

"We are going on vacation next week. To an island. I will be showing skin Harry. A lot of it." Merlin leaned in. "However much ye want, in fact," he whispered and Harry's glare changed to a happy glaze. "And that look means no breaking up."

"Why would I break up with you? I have you just broken in," Harry said. "You don't flinch when I kill butterflies anymore, how much sugar I take in my tea, and the dead dog in the loo. That is a hard combination to find in a man who is also smart and sex on too skinny legs."

At this point everyone right around them was listening to the conversation. "You sound insane."

"You have smelly feet."

"That...doesn't help the sounding saner thing," Merlin said. "But something is clearly going on."

"Why?" Harry was flummoxed. "Nothing is going on but this slow line as we wait for your movie."

"Exactly!" Merlin pointed a finger. "This is the movie I wanted to see." He felt vindicated. More eyes were watching them.

"How does that equal you going all Sherlocky, like some grand point was made?" Harry moved them forward in line.

"Because you didn't fight me at all about this. I said I wanted to see About a Boy and you were completely fine with it. Not one Spiderman request. Not a one Harry. Ever since 1983 you have protested every single movie I have wanted to go see."

"Not every movie," Harry said.

"You once tied me up and wouldn't let me leave the house because I wanted to see a movie directed by Nancy Meyers."

"I was saving your eternal soul from that drivel."

"If ye like I can bring up the Star Wars prequel," Merlin said.

"Kiss my ass," Harry snapped. They were three away from the concession. "We don't talk about that. Ever. Especially since you didn't even go with me."

"I don't do Star Wars, ye know that. Just like you don't do these sort of feel the feelings movies with me until I bribe you with sex or gin." Merlin glared at him. "So why are ye here without a single protest."

"I was distracted when you asked me to come, and didn't pay attention to what you said," Harry admitted.

"What were you distracted by?"

"Planning to ask you to move in since our 19th anniversary is next week you colossal git!" This was shouted loud enough in the lobby that everyone in the room was now watching them. Screw it, Harry thought, Merlin loved rom coms and now they were living one. "I love your horrible smelly feet, and the way you can wake up perfectly alert and grumpy about being awake at the same time, and your appalling taste in movies, and when I smell peaty scotch I smile even when halfway around the world because it makes me think of you. And I reach for you in the night and call for you to stop working and come back to bed, and then remember you only spend three nights a week at my place. I hate that you are only there three nights a week. You are stuck in my heart and I don't want you ever to be unstuck. And I want you to be stuck in my house too."

Harry waited and he realized it was their turn at the concession. He stepped up and ordered their usual, while Merlin was still in line.

"You have appalling decorating choices. Like a Great Aunt Patience."

"You have no decorating choice. You place still has the generic art that was put up before you moved in to make it look less sterile." Harry paid and stood there with popcorn and milk duds.

"I hate milk duds."

"I've been buying them for you for 19 years. Are you a fucking moron?"

"I liked how much you bitched about me liking milk duds."

Harry looked at him. "That isn't sane in the least."

"Aye, Harry I'll move in with you," Merlin replied and the whole room cheered. They were both happy with the change and embarrassed at causing a scene. They went into the cinema and their shoulders rested against each other. 

Twenty minutes in the movie, Merlin could hear the rolling of Harry's eyeballs and shoved a milk dud into his mouth. "Should have fought me more," Merlin whispered.

"Hugh Grant's hair in this is appalling," Harry hissed. "You owe me fucking Spiderman for this."

"I'll show you my gratitude for going to this film later, at our home." Merlin emphasized our and knew that would distract Harry for most of the movie. To be fair it distracted him a fair bit too.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. 2009**

 

"There has to be another choice," Merlin said and quickly looked up movie times on his computer. "There have to be different choices in a different city." More typing. "There have to be better movie options in another country."

"You would drive or fly us to a different country, just to avoid seeing Fast and the Furious?" Harry asked. "I don't know if that is impressive or pathetic."

"Impressively pathetic," was what Merlin declared. He continued typing. "Christ the options are shite. The closest is the animated movie Monsters vs Aliens."

"Mad scientist cockroach has to be lower on your list than car thief movie," Harry said.

"Ugh, it is," Merlin agreed. "The Edge of Love?"

"About Dylan Thomas, you despise his poetry."

"I despise most poetry."

"Yes but you really despise Irish poetry." Harry was feeling downright smug. "And the revival cinema is all horror."

Merlin shuddered. "Ye mean like Suspiria, or Night of the Living Dead?"

"The original Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein double feature tonight," Harry said sure that would hit all of Merlin's oh hell no boxes.

Merlin's head snapped up. "Wait, what?"

"What do you mean what?" Harry switched from smug to wary in a second. "You hate science and horror."

"That movie is the reason I went into the fields I did."

"Excuse me?"

"The machine design is gorgeous!" Merlin enthused. "Harry have you seen it? The attention to detail in what is kind of a shit movie? So fucking gorgeous Harry. I built a replica when I was 12." Merlin was practically bouncing. "Elsa Lanchester as the bride is one of the 3 women I could probably get it up for. God the costuming on her."

This thoroughly distracted Harry. "Who are the other two women?"

"Morticia Addams and Siouxsie Sioux."

"Well you don't have a type at all, do you?" Harry snorted. "Goth women are the only women who could turn you on. Never taking you to a vampire party."

"Vampires are stupid. Creature from the Black Lagoon is way better than Dracula."

Harry put it together. "You love the old Universal movies?"

"So much," Merlin replied.

"You hate horror."

"All but them. They are classics of design. Claude Rains as the Invisible Man? Incredible!"

"But something went wrong with Fay Wray and King Kong..." Harry softly sang.

"I don't like King Kong," Merlin said puzzled at the singing.

"A song from a movie," Harry said, doubting Rocky Horror would be to Merlin's taste, though with this new information who knew. "You really like those movies. This isn't a thing?"

"When do I have a thing?" Merlin said. "I'm not a shit like you."

"No, you are much much worse and have everyone at work believing that you are stoic and had your sense of humour surgically removed."

"My humour is for you only," Merlin said. "The rest don't need who I am, they just need me to do the job. Only you get to have  _me._ "

For Harry that was better than any I love you. He was almost willing to give in, just to see Merlin at these movies but it was his pick dammit and he was off on a mission soon. "Car Chases."

"Some of the best make up and practical effects ever," Merlin countered.

"Oh I am sure this movie absolutely crashed some cars." Harry crossed his arms. "Cops and Robbers."

"Angry mobs of villagers."

"Wooden dialogue."

"More wooden dialogue."

Harry stomped a foot. "I want to see Vin Diesel's stupid bald head, do stupid bad acting, while pretty cars go fast and you owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

"I don't know, I am just sure you do, cosmically." Harry moved closer. "Please? Pretty please. I'd be ever so grateful." He batted his lashes.

"If they are showing a monster double feature when ye return, will you go with me?"

"Triple feature even," Harry promised.

"Fine, we will watch your Furious cars."

Harry was too refined to cheer out loud, but he was definitely screaming inside his head at what was for him a fairly easy movie victory.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. 2016**

Merlin had bought the ticket online.

At the concession he bought popcorn.

He looked at the poster for Rogue One and shook his head. It was absolutely the worst movie for him to go to. 

Merlin walked in and sat in a corner.

He of course knew the plot of Star Wars, it was hard not to. He had even seen a little bit because Harry loved watching them on rainy days. Harry would have lobbied so hard to watch this movie and Merlin would have loved telling him to fuck off.

The cinema was pretty packed but he had enough of an air around him that a sea of empty chairs surrounded him.

When the movie started the first tear fell and didn't stop until the end. Other people as they left were crying, at the end beautifully sad and triumphant end of the movie.

No one else had cried from the start.

But then, no one else was finally letting themselves mourn for their lost love.

No one else was finally dealing with having lost half of themselves in a church parking lot by a crap super villain.

Merlin didn't like the movie at all.

Harry would have loved it. Talked about how the two characters were absolutely them.

But they had at least died in battle together.

Merlin got up and threw out his rubbish.

And kept on living.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!

**7\. 2018**

 

"Harry leave off, I'm fine," Merlin groused at the way Harry hovered. "I can make it to the damn couch." He was down to a cane and event that was at the end of a long day. And Harry kept hovering and Merlin used the cane to trip him. He sat on the couch and sighed in relief. He perhaps wasn't completely fine, and had done too much at pt and then working, but he was tired of being treated like an invalid. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"Of course you are," Harry said in an instant. "Do you need a blanket, a pillow, a scotch, a blow job?" 

"A cuppa and for you to sit beside me and put your feet in my lap."

"I don't want to -"

"Harry if you suggest the weight of your feet will hurt my legs, you won't be waking up tomorrow and I will fuck your corpse just to piss you off."

"You wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't, but for a moment I would think about it," Merlin promised. He sighed. "Harry are you fragile?"

Harry sneered at the thought. "No, I am well recovered," he replied.

"And so am I," Merlin said.

"You are still in pt."

"So are you, it is just a fact of our lives, due to being shot in the head and blown the fuck up," Merlin looked at him. "I'll let you pick the movie tonight if you stop being a fusspot."

Harry was reaching for a blanket on a different chair and stopped. "Zero complaining about whatever I put on?"

"Zero," Merlin promised.

"No even thinking loudly about how much you hate it?"

"No thinking at all." Merlin smiled at him. "A cuppa, feet in my lap and we can watch whatever you want."

"Are you just saying this because you expect to fall asleep ten minutes in and not have to endure anything with boom splosions?"

"Wide awake," Merlin was trying not to laugh at how suspicious Harry was.

And sure enough the next question was like the first time. "Are you planning to kill me?" Harry asked.

"No, we've had enough of us being dead for a while, I think." Merlin reached down and took off one leg and then the other. Harry was immediately kneeling and massaging his thighs. Merlin looked at the wedding band the man wore, and had worn for three months, after Eggsy had found out they had never made it official and had hounded them until they made it formal. They said it was to get him to stop but it was something that made them both happy. "Tea, Harry," he said softly.

Harry gave him a gentle kiss and went to the kitchen and returned with a tray and poured them out and there were biscuits as well. He then went to the wall and put a dvd on. "And you cannot complain or comment about how much I've watched this recently."

Merlin knew immediately what it was. "Not a word," Merlin promised. Harry almost went to the chair but caught Merlin's glare and came to the sofa and sat at the other end. He hesitantly put his feet on Merlin's thighs and looked for even a hint that it was hurting the man but there was nothing, just the warmth of Merlin's hand on his ankle. Harry budged down into the couch and got comfortable and let more of his weight go onto Merlin.

"I love this," Harry said and pressed play.

"This moment or what we are watching?" Merlin asked.

Harry looked at the telly, himself standing beside Eggsy as Eggsy waited for Tilde to come through the door. He had lost count how many times he had watched the taping of Eggsy's wedding. "Both," Harry said softly. "Both are perfect."

Merlin stroked Harry's leg. "Aye, they are." He wouldn't mention that there was too much sugar in the tea. Close to perfect was perfect enough.


End file.
